prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Trent Baretta
|birth_place= Mount Sinai, New York |death_date= |death_place= |resides=Tampa, Florida |billed=Tampa, Florida |trainer=Mikey Whipwreck NYWC Staff FCW Staff OVW Staff |debut=July 10, 2004 |retired= }} Greg Marasciulo (March 30, 1987) is an American professional wrestler. He is probably best known for his time in the WWE, working on its SmackDown brand under the ring name Trent Barreta. He was one half of the Dude Busters tag team with Caylen Croft before Croft was released from his WWE contract. Marasciulo also wrestled for the New York Wrestling Connection as Plazma, and competed in Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) in drag as a masked wrestler, The Girl from Mexico. Professional wrestling career New York Wrestling Connection (2004–2007) Marasciulo made his professional debut for New York Wrestling Connection on July 10, 2004, under the ring name Plazma in a losing effort to Dan Barry. After wrestling primarily in singles and tag team matches, Plazma defeated Matt Maverick on January 28, 2006 to become the promotion's first ever Hi-Fi Champion, which was also the first championship of his career. On February 25, Plazma retained the title against Maverick in his first title defense. On March 18, Plazma lost the title to Mike Spinelli. Plazma would defeat Spinelli in a rematch for the title on May 20. After successfully retaining the title against the likes of Jamie Van Lemer, Spyder, Javi-Air, and Jerry Lynn throughout the next few months, Plazma lost the Hi-Fi Championship to Dickie Rodz on October 21. After two unsuccessful attempts to regain the title in February and March 2007, respectively, Plazma teamed with Maverick to defeat The Angus Brothers (Danny and Billy) and Dan Dynasty and Jamie Van Lemer in a three-way match to win the Tag Team Championship. The team would retain the title on several occasions before losing them to MEGA and Prince Nana on December 15. That same night, Plazma defeated Quiet Storm to win the Heavyweight Championship, although the title was vacated shortly afterwards due to Marasciulo announcing his signing to World Wrestling Entertainment. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE Developmental territory (2007–2009) Between August 2007 and January 2008, Marasciulo had several tryout matches for WWE, using the ring name Greg Cardona. He was signed to a WWE contract and began wrestling in Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) under the ring name Greg Jackson. His name was later changed to Trent Baretta, then tweaked to Trent Beretta. He also competed under a mask as The Girl From Mexico in an attempt to become the first Queen of FCW, but was eliminated in the second round by Angela Fong. Beretta would soon form a tag team with Caylen Croft called The Dude Busters. Together, they would defeat Tyler Reks on May 30, 2009 to win the FCW Florida Tag Team Championship after Reks' tag team partner, Johnny Curtis, failed to appear. On July 23, Beretta and Croft lost the title to Justin Angel and Kris Logan. The Dude Busters reclaimed the title when Croft and Curt Hawkins, their new ally, defeated the Rotundos (Bo and Duke) on November 19. Although not a champion, Beretta was allowed to defend the title alongside either Croft or Hawkins via the Freebird Rule. On January 14, 2010 at an FCW television taping, the Dude Busters lost the Florida Tag Team Championship to The Fortunate Sons (Brett DiBiase and Joe Hennig). ECW and SmackDown (2009-2010) On the December 1, 2009 episode of ECW on Syfy, Marasciulo, under the respelled name of Trent Barreta, and Caylen Croft debuted as villains in a winning effort against Bobby Shields and Tyler Hilton, two local competitors. On the February 9, 2010 episode of ECW, they lost to Goldust and Yoshi Tatsu in a match to determine the number-one contenders to the Unified WWE Tag Team Championship. When the ECW brand ended in February 2010, its roster became free agents. Barreta and Croft signed with SmackDown, making their debut for the brand on February 19 in a losing effort against Cryme Tyme. On the April 2 episode of SmackDown, they began using their Dude Busters name again, which they had seemingly dropped since their move to the main roster. The Dude Busters turning face earned their first tag team victory since joining the SmackDown roster when they defeated Curt Hawkins and Vance Archer on the August 26 edition of Superstars. Singles competition (2010–2012) On November 19, Caylen Croft was released from his contract, effectively ending The Dude Busters and turning Barreta into a singles competitor fully. After becoming as a singles competitor, Barreta would largely be involved in lower-card feuds. During this period, a majority of his matches would be on Superstars, and when he appeared on SmackDown, he would almost always lose, only garnering a single win when appearing on SmackDown as of August 2011. 'Superstars' Barreta would then continue to feud with Hawkins, whose partner Archer had also been released together with Croft. Both wrestlers would exchange wins in various matches on Superstars. Barreta would then feud with Drew McIntyre, even managing to earn an upset victory over Drew McIntyre on the January 14, 2011 edition of SmackDown, his first singles win on SmackDown since the breakup of the Dude Busters. In 2011, Barreta would largely be used as enhancement talent, mostly competing on WWE Superstars and losing to the various Superstars, such as Cody Rhodes, Jack Swagger, Tyler Reks and Ted DiBiase, as well as Wade Barrett, Heath Slater and Jinder Mahal. From April, Barreta would enter into a long rivalry with Tyson Kidd, but he found himself on the losing end in five singles matches against Kidd. However, Baretta managed a win over Kidd when he teamed with The Usos to beat Kidd, Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater on the June 30, 2011 edition of '' WWE Superstars''. 'NXT Redemption' Barreta finally defeated Kidd in a singles match on the August 23 edition of NXT Redemption. On NXT, Barreta formed an alliance with Yoshi Tatsu; from December 2011, they feuded with Curt Hawkins and Tyler Reks. Both teams would play pranks on each other, with Tatsu being locked in a closet and Reks' hands being superglued onto an Xbox controller on the December 28th and January 4th episodes of NXT Redemption respectively. Barreta successfully broke his losing streak in a singles match, by defeating Hawkins on January 4th, edition of NXT Redemption.. Trent continuing his winning streak by defeating Tyler Reks on the January 11 edition of NXT Redemption. The following week, still on NXT Redemption he went onto a losing effort again, this time against Heath Slater. 'Injury' Trent was off the air for over six months as he had surgery on his arm. During this absence, Zack Ryder's True Long Island Stories program featured a "Where's Trent?" segment where he was searched for. This led to audiences carrying a sign holding the slogan. 'NXT 6' After the end of Redemption, Trent appeared in an episode of the new season that aired the week of September 20, 2012. He defeated Johnny Curtis. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2013) On the July 18th iMPACT He appeared under his real name Greg Marasciulo and participated in and won a triple threat match to qualify for an Ultimate X match for the TNA X-Division Championship the following week. The next week on July 25, he and match rival Sonjay Dutt would lose the Ultimate X match to Manik who successfully removed the title from its suspension above the ring. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Dudebuster DDT'' (Springboard tornado DDT) *'Signature moves' **Flying back elbow smash to a cornered opponent **Frankensteiner **''Gobstopper'' (Running single leg high knee, sometimes to a cornered opponent) **Snap DDT onto the ring apron **Springboard dropkick to the opponent's back **Springboard moonsault to the outside of the ring *'With Caylen Croft' **Inverted atomic drop (Croft) followed by a running single leg high knee (Barreta) Championships and accomplishments *'Florida Championship Wrestling' **FCW Florida Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Caylen Croft (2) and with Curt Hawkins (1)1 *'New York Wrestling Connection' **NYWC Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NYWC Hi-Fi Championship (2 times) **NYWC Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Maverick *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'154' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2010 1When Croft and Hawkins won the title, Beretta could defend the title with either of them under the Freebird Rule. External links * Online World of Wrestling profile * Trent Baretta's entrance theme Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:New York Wrestling Connection alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:1987 births Category:2004 debuts Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA On Fire alumni Category:Top Rope Promotions alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Unplugged alumni Category:Gung Ho Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling current roster Category:NWA Florida Underground Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Dragon Gate USA alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Hart Legacy Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Connecticut Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Future Of Wrestling alumni Category:Next Generation Wrestling alumni Category:New York wrestlers Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Paragon Pro Wrestling alumni